


【卜岳】有些故事从没开始过

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】有些故事从没开始过

他们是天生一对。

1996年过完春节开学，岳明辉刚牵着妈妈的手被插班送进机关幼儿园的时候，卜凡刚刚在青岛呱呱坠地。从那时候一切就注定了。

他们都喜欢吃甜食，饭量挺大，贪吃水果。他们都喜欢Hip-hop，沉迷摇滚，喜欢打游戏，小时候是偷玩着街机魂斗罗和GBA，窝在同学家蹭红白机打飞龙之拳3，攒零花钱偷摸买四驱车然后被父爱毒打。

他们上中学的时候《灌篮高手》的TV版刚刚开始播，岳明辉抽个子了，学樱木留长了头发，发质巨硬，一个扎手毛栗子，他开始疯狂打篮球。卜凡剃个圆寸扎发带，还没开始长个子，也就是个普通的175小男生，那么大热的太阳，他窝在家里补漫画。他们戴同款的黑框眼镜，都是因为半夜打着手电筒在被窝里读盗版武侠小说搞坏的视力。岳明辉度数高点，为了打球换成了隐形，卜凡自从有一回在公交车上丢了眼镜盒，就再也没配过，反正也不太影响生活。

他们都爱舞台，岳明辉是那种大学校园里的风云学长，组乐队在迎新晚会上高唱他们原创的骚柔情歌。散了场全队收到四五十封印着唇印的信。卜凡参加过街舞大赛，脖子上搭着一条毛巾跳breaking，赢了一个系着缎带的玻璃奖杯和二百块钱。这二百块回头就被他亲哥哥讹走了一百买烟抽。卜凡也靠着这段儿舞蹈抓住了考官眼球，进了北服做模特儿。他是那一年的第二名。

卜凡上大学那年哥哥来送他，不情不愿的，开着车咧咧着满腹牢骚。卜凡锁着眉头扒着窗户看外面——天气热，他又有点晕车，胃里翻腾。他哥瞥他一眼，点了一下刹车，问，要不要靠边儿停你歇会儿？旁边一辆本田趁他减速‘噌’地一下超过去了，卜凡在专心压抑呕吐，没抬头看那个一闪而过的新手司机岳明辉，他哥迎着汽车尾气先骂开了，操你妈会不会看路啊！？岳明辉紧张极了，车都把对方甩出去一里路了，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语，对不起，对不起啊师傅我赶飞机要晚点啦！

卜凡在北京上学的第一年，岳明辉就出国读研了。一年半以后卜凡曾经偶然刷到过岳明辉ins上传的漂亮凯文葛洛夫艺术博物馆，配字是“Farewell Glasgow”，他漫不经心点个赞，一滑而过，没想过要关注。岳明辉六月份路过樱花东路的时候也曾经被强塞过北京服装学院的招生宣传单，第一页就有一个断眉的眼神稚嫩颓废的模特儿，美人尖太标准了，标准得像古装剧假发头套。岳明辉笑了一下，很温柔地把传单折起来，走到下一个路口的垃圾桶，才偷偷扔掉。

卜凡出国看秀，在出发层扒拉着书包找护照，岳明辉毕业回国，航班刚刚落地。卜凡隔着玻璃，远远能看见他那块停机坪。

岳明辉回来找了个单位，他也没料到自己学了四年自动化一年半管理学，到最后居然留在了中建。这两年抓得严，国企不见得福利多好，单位过年也不会发米和油了。为了讨爹妈开心，逢年过节还得自己贴着工资买，哄家里说是发的。哪个爸妈舍得让孩子破费呢？单位每天晨会能从9:30开到11:30，岳明辉回忆着昨晚睡前的trap拿铅笔划拉着在草稿纸上作词，从来没有定稿，11:30一声令下“散会”，那些破碎的句子就被顺手一个远投进字纸篓。他模仿着詹姆斯经典的跳投姿势，嘴里还配音“咻！”一般投不准，他摸摸鼻子再捡起来直接塞进垃圾桶里。

卜凡很早就也开始找班儿上了，在一个小有名气的秀导的公司糊弄着偷师，从头学起。他落下了好多功课，学校公司两头跑，计算机二级都没考，PPT转flash都是自己在网上搜教程现学现卖。栽了好多跟头。他一个实习生，工资都不够打车费。他也想在单位附近租房子，这样就不用这么累，可是单位附近房价高，今年春节后又整顿群租，他只能住学校宿舍里。他每天累到连洗澡的力气都没有，脱力地躺在床上想，要是这个月还找不到合适的房子，他说啥也得换份工作了。

岳明辉收到一条短信：想当明星吗？

他差点笑出声来，妈的有病吧。他是个耿直人，就这么回答了。对方居然不恼火，慢条斯理地跟他谈音乐，谈梦想，烦不胜烦。岳明辉不好意思直接拉黑他，只好说，“对不起，我当不了明星，别再联系我啦。”对方实在是锲而不舍，坚持要约时间面谈，岳明辉半推半就把时间约到下午7:30。

卜凡不在学校，他还得在公司改ppt，下午开会要用。这当口学姐火急火燎给他打电话说有人找。 “忙着呐姐，说我不在。”卜凡有点不耐烦，大中午他叼着一块小三明治，饭也来不及吃。“人家冲你单位去啦！估计一会儿就到了。”

那位姓秦的老板把他约在楼下小饭馆谈，前途、薪资、福利做出了诸多承诺，卜凡捏着眉头，“老板，我是请假出来的，你让我回去再想想。”他翻来覆去魂不守舍想了一下午，想做明星吗？也没有特别渴望。他最迫切的是需要一份离住处近的工作。

晚上下班收到同事的微信，问他要不要合租，室友跳槽了，正好空出一间卧室。卜凡问了问租金，查了查银行卡余额，应下了。他没再回复那位秦老板，北服人才辈出，想必她有更好的人选。卜凡收拾好钱包，和同事勾肩搭背楼下吃烧烤。且算是乔迁之喜吧。

当天夜里岳明辉一直加班到9:00，撂下电脑才想起来——我靠，是不是还有个7:30 的面谈？

掀开手机，7个未接来电，32条微信。这事儿怕是黄了。还做什么白日梦啊？二十六岁了，踏踏实实上班吧。岳明辉想。过个三五年，他可能就要结婚——他暗下决心，如果有小孩，一定要从小送他学吉他。

 

他们是天生一对。

如果他们相遇，卜凡第一眼就会喜欢这个很炸的花臂哥哥，岳明辉也终于有一个人可传授游戏心得。他们会一起在舞蹈室挥汗追梦，拼着喝同一瓶饮料，互相帮扶着磕磕绊绊地作曲，训练回来盖着同一床花被唠嗑儿。来来回回他们就会发现彼此有那么多共同爱好，兴奋得大半夜睡不着觉，嗷嗷地回忆童年，四岁居然没代沟，动静大到楼下邻居铛铛铛敲他们暖气管子。

他们会有全新的名字，变成KATTO和PINKRAY。

他们会一起登上很大的舞台，尝到第一口成名的甜头。

 

巧了，还是不巧呢？他们没有。

 

《复仇者联盟3》上映的时候他们都赶着半夜首映场，买爆米花排队他们之间仅隔了3个人。开场十五分钟后他们一前一后坐在黑暗里疯狂流泪。卜凡哭得像个小孩，抱着抽纸盒子擤鼻涕很大声。岳明辉不想被隔壁的女孩儿发现自己哭，很用力地抿嘴，眼眶里的泪水顺着眼角往下掉，他假借托腮偷偷用手指揩掉。

这是他们物理距离最近的一次。从此再没交集。他们的心曾无数次非常近地贴在一起。


End file.
